


Fare Thee Well

by Aiwyn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwyn/pseuds/Aiwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Farewell, Snow."</p><p>"And you, Stark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

> I watched that farewell scene about 15 times before writing this. Beta'ed by a friend.
> 
> Translation to Polish here: http://styloveyou(.)tumblr(.)com/post/93520549116/fare-thee-well-tlumaczenie

~*~*~

FARE THEE WELL

”Farewell, Snow,” Robb says, looking him directly in the eye. His eyes hold so many feelings, hidden and secret feelings that no one must know about.

 

”And you, Stark,” Jon replies. He attempts to smile at Robb, to be happy. Pretend that he's not going to leave for good, that Robb's not going to have to be a proper lord now. Pretend that it's just a game, saying goodbye and then coming back. Jon knows he's not going to come back. He can't. If he leaves the Wall, he'll be beheaded by Ned Stark most likely. And Robb would have to watch him die.

 

Before Jon has the chance to say anything else, Robb steps forward and wraps his arms around Jon. Jon does the same, pulling Robb as close as he can. Then he closes his eyes, still holding Robb, and hopes that this isn't the last time they're going to see each other. Robb's grip is tight, but Jon doesn't mind. He doesn't want to let go. Robb leans his head against Jon's head and then he pulls apart.

 

They look at each other for a moment, making promises they know they can't keep. No words are said, it would be too dangerous to speak out loud the words in their hearts. Jon wants to tell Robb he's never going to let go of Robb, but they both know it's a lie. Maybe Robb is about to say that he will always be there to protect Jon, but they both know it's not true. Their paths came here together, but now they must take different roads.

 

If they were alone, Robb would lean in and whisper sweet lies into Jon's ear. And Jon wouldn't care that they're not true. The only thing he would care about is Robb's voice and the way he says Jon's name. Jon has always loved the way Robb says his name. But they're not alone, the King's company and almost every person from Winterfell can see them there. Robb gives Jon a small, sad smile and then he turns, walks away.

 

Jon watches him go, watches his retreating figure. Robb doesn't turn around, just keeps walking. Jon bites the inside of his lower lip to stop himself from calling after Robb. He lowers his eyes, stares at the ground for a moment before he starts adjusting the saddle. He can't think about Robb right now. But it's all he can think about. Robb smiling, Robb laughing, Robb running with him and Robb running to catch him. Robb fighting with him, Robb throwing him into the river with half of his clothes still on. Robb.

 

Shaking his head Jon squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears. He's already a bastard, is he going to be a crying bastard? He takes a few deep breaths, and opens his eyes. His vision is a little blurry, but he kept his tears to himself. The road the chose is dark and it leads to darker places, but whatever is to lie ahead, one thing Jon will never let go. He will never let go of his memories.

 

”I promise,” he whispers, even though he knows Robb can't hear him. _I promise I won't forget._

 


End file.
